Dancer
by S.RAYN
Summary: Sora was the dancer Riku met and fell in love with. RikuxSora


I know, I haven't updated Shining Angel in a while, but I'm working on it. In the meantime, please enjoy my one-shot. :) I'm warning you know though, the ending might be a bit cliche.

* * *

Dancer

"Come on, Riku. We're going to be late if you don't hurry," Ollete called in a panic.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," he replied letting his younger sister lead him down the busy uptown New York streets. Her friend Selphie had a ballet recital tonight and Riku had agreed to go with Olette to see her because she couldn't go alone. He pushed his bangs back over his head and sighed. He was 16; he really wasn't up for watching some 11 year olds jump around a stage off key to music with no words.As they reached the door, Ollete hastily shoved their tickets at the door man and dragged Riku into a seat in the 5th row from the stage. Just as they sat down the lights began to dim.

"Look Riku, we made it just in time," Ollete whispered.

"I think I can tell that," Riku said with a roll of his eyes.

But Ollete wasn't even listening to him anymore "Shh. The show's starting."

A row of girls in lime green tutus came out in a line to a bird singing. Riku could only guess that they were supposed to be trees. They swayed back and forth softly and then a brown haired girl dressed in all gray came out followed by girls in light blue tutus. She danced and stomped all the over the stage fast and reckless, jumping and yelling at the trees. The green tutu clad girls scattered away in different directions as she ran towards them chasing them through the forest scenery.

"Look!" Ollete whispered excitedly, "It's Selphie!"

"Selphie would get the part as the storm," Riku responded bored.

Ollete gave him a sour look before returning her gaze to the stage. "Look, Riku. Then sun's coming out to save the trees from Selphie and the rain." As she spoke, out came the most beautiful girl Riku had ever laid eyes on. She glowed like the sun, clad in all yellow attire, and she had a radiant smile.She was graceful as air as she danced around the stage, her blue eyes lit up with laughter, causing Selphie and the other raindrops to recede back into the shadows. Riku was captivated, his eyes stayed focused on her the entire time she was on stage. He didn't even realize he was staring until Ollete poked him and giggled. All too soon, the girl danced off stage and the play ended.

"Wasn't that a great play, Riku?" Ollette questioned.

"Yeah, whatever. The sun was the best part," he replied.

"_You _would think that, seeing as how you were staring to hard," Ollete teased. Riku just glared at her and pulled Ollete towards the door.

"No wait! We have to congratulate Selphie," Ollete proclaimed.

Riku rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he said as Ollete ran off. Then he caught sight of the brunet girl from the stage. She had changed down to a black leotard, pink tights, and pink leg warmers. A tall nice looking blonde boy came over to her and ruffled her hair. In response she stuck out her tongue before laughing. Riku immediately felt a twinge of jealously. He walked to the closest flower stand and bought a bouquet of white roses. He ran over to where the blonde was leading the girl out and stepped in front of her.

"These are for you," Riku said handing her the bouquet of white roses. He gave her a radiant smile flashing straight white teeth.

The girl turned a light shade of red and answered, "T-Thank you. They're very pretty." The blonde looked down at the stuttering girl and then at Riku smiling at her. He gave Riku an annoyed look.

"Are you going to stand there all day or move? We have places to be." The blonde's statement shook both of them out of their gazes. Riku graciously stepped to the side and the blonde took the girl's hand and pulled her out the door where Riku lost sight of them in the crowd.

Ollete sidled up next to Riku. "Someone has a crush."

* * *

_"Who was that, Sora?" Cloud questioned when they had left the building. _

_"I don't know. I've never seen him before."_

_"Well, he sure seemed to take a liking to you."_

_Sora blushed red, "Yeah, I guess."_

_Cloud looked down at him, "I'm going to Leon's house tonight after I drop you off at home."_

_"You're leaving me at home all alone?" Sora gasped with wide eyes._

_"You'll be fine unless you want to go find that silver-haired boy and ask him over for company."_

_"That's not funny, Cloud," Sora pouted._

_"Really? Because I kind of thought it was." _

"How was the show guys?" Riku's mom questioned as they ate dinner.

"It was wonderful," Ollete said, "Selphie was great and she scared all the trees away. Ohh yeeeah." Riku internally groaned, he knew what was coming. "Riku's got a crush on this girl."

"A girl?" His mother questioned surprised. "But I thought you were…."

"Yeah, I am. I don't know why. And who said I had a crush on herOllete?" Riku said with a glare towards his younger sibling.

"Well it was obvious the way you stared at her the whole time _and_ you bought her those white roses afterwards."

"Oh. I see. So this is serious, huh Riku?" His mother teased.

"Mom, please it's not that important. It's probably just a short crush it'll pass," Riku said getting up to put his dishes in the sink.

His mother was about to respond, but was cut off by the ringing of the phone. "I'll get it," Ollete called. She picked up the phone and dashed out of the room. A couple of minutes later she returned with a mischievous smile on her face. "Guess what Riku?"

"What?" He said in a bored tone.

"She's a he!"

"What," Riku questioned confused.

"The sun is actually a _boy_ and _his _name is Sora. He's been dancing about 5 years now."

"So that would explain why Riku was attracted to her. She was actually a boy," their mother said. "Isn't that sweet? The heart always knows."

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever," Riku muttered heading up the stairs.

Riku lay in his bed that night wide awake. He couldn't keep his mind off Sora. He loved how even in his thoughts the name felt so right for him to think or say. Sora…..sky…..his eyes were like the sky, deep and full, but also with a hint of a hidden underlying emotion. That was when Riku made up his mind. He would do whatever it took to get closer to the sun. And it would start tomorrow with convincing Ollete to join ballet.

* * *

_"Oh Sora, I hear you did wonderful at the recital. You were the star of the show."_

_"Yes, I think I did well."_

_"Yes, congratulations."_

_"There's a festival in two weeks. Do you think I could go? Cloud said he would take me."_

_His mother frowned, "Don't you have a recital that day?"_

_"Well…we haven't picked parts, so maybe I can just take a break for a while?" He asked digging his foot into the carpet._

_"Sora…you know that's not a good idea. How do you expect to get better if you take a 3 week break? You have a career to think about. Don't you want to be dancer like me? Your father is looking forward to you performing in his plays."_

_"I….."_

_"Yes, that's good. Keep up the good work. I'll be there for your recital in three weeks. I hear it's a big one. You couldn't afford to miss that one." _

Riku woke up refreshed and determined to make his plan work. He crept down the steps and heard his mother and Ollete in the kitchen eating breakfast. Perfect. The set-up was just right. He stretched and turned the corner into the kitchen. He slid into a seat at the table and sniffed.

"Smells good, mom," he commented.

"Bacon and sausage omelets, your favorite."

"Yum." Riku turned to Ollete. "I was wondering, you seem to like ballet recitals and Selphie is one of your good friends. Why aren't you in ballet," Riku questioned.

Ollete made a face. "I don't want to be in ballet. It's pretty and everything, but I don't want to dance around in a tutu and practice all the time. I've got better things to do, like soccer."

Riku furrowed his eyebrows, "And if by chance someone wanted you to get into ballet, what would said person have to do?"

Their mother gave a chuckle from her place at the stove as Ollete's mouth fell open. "I know what this is! You just want me to be in ballet, so you'll get to see Sora more!"

Riku raised his eyebrows, "So, what if it is?"

"That's using me, Riku!"

"Not necessarily. I offered to give you something in return. You just have to name an agreeable price first."

"Forget it. Nothing's going to make me get on that stage or attend all those rehearsals."

Riku thought for a minute, "Suckers. I'll buy you twenty suckers a week." He saw Ollete begin to weaken as he played on her love of sweet balls of candy on a stick. "And….I'll throw in a new soccer ball too."

Ollete glanced down at the ball lying by her feet. "One with pink stars?"

"Of course."

She gave Riku another sour look and then sighed, "Fine, but I don't expect me to enjoy it or do well."

"Just do well enough to get into the same recitals as Sora."

Riku's mother couldn't help but smile as she served the omelets out. Her son must have really seen something in this boy considering he didn't even know him and he was willing to bribe his younger sister to get closer to him.

Riku was walking with Ollete down the busy street towards the dance studio where her first ballet lesson was. He couldn't deny it; he was excited at the prospect of seeing the brunet boy again. Of being able to get near him, he felt guilty though. This was a big thing Ollete was doing for him and all he was giving her were suckers and a soccer ball, but oh well he wasn't going to change his mind now.

They arrived at the door and Riku pulled open the door to be met with a breeze of cold air and the cacophony of little girls running around. He grinned down at Ollete, "Welcome to your new after school hangout." She gave him a dirty look before walking into the building.

"OMG Ollete!" Selphie ran towards the girl giving her a huge hug. "I can't believe you're actually joining ballet too!"

"Neither can I."

"We're going to have so much fun!"

Ollete gave a weak smile, "I hope so."

"Okay students! Time to begin class. Gather at the bar." The teacher looked over to Riku, "And who do we have here?"

"I'm Ollete's brother."

"Oh," she turned to Ollete, "Welcome to ballet, I hope you will enjoy yourself."

Ollete simply smiled and took a place next to Selphie at the bar.

Riku looked around curiously, he didn't see Sora anywhere. He hoped they did all practice together, after all Selphie was here. Asif on cue, Sora raced through the door yelling an apology to the teacher. As he was hurrying to the bar his eyes fell upon Riku and he froze. Sora just stood there staring at him with a blush reddening his cheeks. Riku arched one eyebrow and gave him a small smile watching his cheeks turn redder.

"Sora," the teacher called, "I realize that you are already late, but would you so kindly hurry and take your place, so we may begin?"

Sora glanced up and muttered an apology before taking his place at the bar. Riku was calm on the outside, but inside he was ecstatic. His plan was working out great so far. Sora had seen him as soon as walked in and _noticed_ him. This was going to be interesting.

Sora on the other hand was anything but content. The whole lesson he was hyper aware of Riku's presence in the room. He couldn't concentrate on anything else but Riku. He was unable to listen to the teacher or follow her directions, more than once she had to call his name to pay attention. He felt his ears turn red with embarrassment when the other students laughed. He just wanted this lesson to be over.

Riku was watching the scene with mild amusement, he wondered if he was having that effect on Sora or if he was just having a bad day. Riku didn't know, but it certainly entertained him to watch Sora dance completely tense with ears and face red. He almost felt sorry for him and would have if he wasn't enjoying the show.

As class ended Sora bolted out the door, without even sparing Riku a glance. Riku frowned as he watched Sora hurry down the sidewalk. Was he that bothered? He glanced down at Ollete who was by his side, "How was the lesson?"

"It was awful," she replied, "All that bending and stretching. I'm surprised my arms and legs didn't break." Riku gave her a small smirk and led them home.

* * *

And so it continued like that for the next week. Riku continued coming to Ollete's recitals and Sora became more and more distracted. The teacher was getting annoyed by Sora's lack of attention and asked him to stay after one day and Riku felt this would be the perfect time to get to know Sora. Ollete was staying at Selphie's house, so he sat in the studio and waited. 

"Sora, what's going on," His teacher questioned, "Is there a problem? Do I need to contact your mother?"

"NO," Sora's eyes instantly widened, "You don't need to do that. I'll do better, I promise."

"If you say so, but our recital is 2 weeks away and you don't seem to even have a grasp on any of the parts. Your mother would be extremely disappointed if you aren't able to perform a main part."

"I know," Sora replied looking at the ground, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'll do better."

"Let's see that you do, because there are many girls who want the parts you receive." Sora nodded and turned away.

Riku saw Sora coming out of the room and jumped up to greet him. The brunet's downcast eyes flashed up to meet him before returning to the ground. Riku stepped in front of Sora and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders to stop him.

"I'm Riku."

"……Sora."

Riku gave a small chuckle, he squatted down until he was looking up into Sora's cerulean eyes with his emerald ones. "Wanna go get a smoothie with me?"

Sora face was tinged pink as he answered, "I'm sorry. I can't. I have to get home and practice." He hurried past Riku accidentally tilting him over so that he landed on his butt. Riku scowled at the ceiling, ballet was so stupid.

What neither of them saw was the dance instructor watching the scene from her office with a blank expression. "_This is not good," _she thought, "_I'll have to call his brother." _

_"Sora," Cloud called as his brother walked through the door, "Come here a minute."_

_Sora stepped into the kitchen, "Yeah?"_

_"Please don't tell me, you're getting wrapped up with this Riku kid."_

_Sora looked down, "I'm not."_

_Your dance instructor seems to think there's a problem. She says your dancing has been suffering and she thinks "Riku" is the cause of it."_

_"He's not. I just haven't been feeling very well."_

_"Sora, for me and for yourself, please don't get involved with him. It would upset mom and dad and would cause a lot of unnecessary trouble and conflict. Please don't," Cloud pleaded._

_"I'm not. There's nothing for you to worry about." _

The next day Riku was at Café Oblivion getting a smoothie when Sora walked in. Riku made a beeline straight for the unsuspecting brunet. Sora glanced up in time to see Riku coming his way and tried to turn around and leave, but not before Riku managed to catch him.

"Come sit with me Sora."

"I can't. I have to go."

Riku reached over and snagged Sora's hand leading him towards the counter. "What type of smoothie would you like?"

"I really have to go," Sora said struggling to get free to no avail.

"Come on. Just have a smoothie with me," Riku said shooting Sora a sweet smile. Sora couldn't help but blush and murmur "strawberry."

Riku paid for their smoothies and lead Sora to a small booth near the back of the café. He took a seat across from Sora and sipped his smoothie. "So, how long have you been dancing?"

"About five years," he replied fiddling with his fingers.

"Soo…..since you were?"

"Since I was 9."

"Hmm…that makes you 14. You like ballet?"

Sora gave a cautious glance up, "Not really. I mean its okay. Just not something I'd want to do forever."

"Why are you in ballet then?"

"There was silence before he finally answered, "My mom was a famous dancer and my father is a playwright. My mom wants be to be like her and my dad wants me to perform in the plays he writes. And I want to make them happy."

"What about what makes you happy?"

"I don't really know what I want. Dancing is all I've done for a while now," Sora said with a distant look.

Riku sipped his smoothie and just stared at the brunet speculatively. "So, what was up with that lecture the dance lady gave you?"

Sora's eyes widened, "You were there? Wait, you were listening!"

"Uh…..no?"

"Yes, you were. I can't believe you," Sora exclaimed standing up.

"Wait, it was purely incidental."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was. I gotta go," Sora said as he left the table and headed towards the exit of the café.

Riku sighed staring down at his melting drink, _"That could have ended better," _he thought.

The next day at practice Riku took his usual seat against the wall. But when Sora rushed in, he didn't even spare Riku a glance, he just went to his spot and began to warm-up. The whole practice session he didn't look at Riku, but he managed to perform all his routines flawlessly. Riku stared in awe at how graceful he was, but he was somewhat disheartened by the fact that Sora wouldn't spare a single glance his way.

"Riku! Riku!" Ollete called, "Can you please take me and Selphie to the park? We'll be extra good, I promise," Ollete begged looking at Riku with pleading eyes.

He sighed, "Sure, why not I've got nothing better to do."

"Yes!" She and Selphie cheered.

Riku lazily followed along behind the two brunets as they lead him towards the park. In truth he didn't want to go, what he wanted was to go home and sulk. But he figured he owed it to Ollete anyway, considering she was still doing this boring ballet thing. Riku took a seat on a bench as he watched the two eleven year olds play.

He was sick of this chasing already, he wanted Sora to be his now. This was taking entirely too long and his patience was wearing thin. This wouldn't have been so hard if Sora wasn't so shy, if he could only get Sora to trust him. That was it, he'd corner Sora tomorrow after practice and drag him somewhere anywhere with him where they could just talk. Riku rested his head on the back of the bench and smiled, the day was looking up.

* * *

"Yo Riku," Roxas yelled. Riku turned to look back and waved. 

"What's up, Roxas?"

"Where've you been these last days? You avoiding us or something?"

"No. Ollete just started ballet practice and I take her and pick her up."

Roxas raised his eyebrows, "Ollete? A ballerina? You've got to be joking me. And now you decide to play the caring big brother?"

"……..Yeah."

"There's something more to the story isn't there, Riku?"

"Maybe."

"Come on, spill it already. Me and the guys feel like you're avoiding us, we should at least get a reason."

"Well, there's this boy and I like him, but he's in ballet and this was the only way to get close to him."

Roxas's mouth dropped open and then he laughed. "I knew it! We were arguing on whether you looked lovesick or not. Axel said you just looked sick, but I knew something was up," he exclaimed.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. You happy now?"

"YES!"

"Anyway, I have to go now before we're late."

"Yeah, I guess I'll leave you to your ballerina then," Roxas teased.

"Shut up," Riku muttered before walking off to the sounds of Roxas's laughter behind him.

After practice that day, Riku waited just outside the dancing school for Sora. Ollete stood on the other side of him antsy and impatient to leave. When Riku saw Sora exiting the building, he ran over to him and engulfed him in a hug. Sora struggled and tried to pull away, but Riku's arms were too strong for him. Before he knew it, he was being dragged down the street.

"Let go of me," he demanded when Riku released him from the hug.

"No way," Riku said smirking, "Now you have to spend time with me."

Sora felt someone take his other wrist, "Just give in," Ollete implored, "The sooner you give in, the sooner I can get home."

"She's right you know," Riku agreed swinging his and Sora's intertwined fingers between them causing Sora to blush.

"I am _not_ going to your house," Sora stated.

"I know, we'll go some place public, I just have to drop Ollete off first."

"Riku, hurry up!" Ollete whined from farther up ahead, "I'll miss Code Lyoko."

"We're coming," Riku called picking up his pace, forcing Sora to speed up too.

They stopped in front of a large two-story white brick house with a wrap around porch and watched Ollete skip up the steps and wave before going inside.

Riku glanced over to Sora, "So, where do you wanna go?"

"It doesn't matter. Are you going to let go of my hand?" Sora asked blushing at their still intertwined fingers.

"Nah, I don't mind. Besides you don't seem to be complaining."

And it was true Sora realized; he wasn't complaining or struggling anymore. Sometime during the walk to Riku's house he had relaxed and fully intertwined his fingers with the silver haired boy's Sora was surprised to find that he didn't mind this contact, in fact Riku's hand felt nice, soft, and secure around his, a perfect match to his smaller hand.

"Hello, Earth to Sora," Riku smirked, "Are you that entranced by our hands?"

"No! I-I just, it doesn't matter! Let's just go to the park or something."

Riku laughed, "How about we go to the pool? There's this really big one that's like a giant indoor Jacuzzi pool."

"I don't have a swimsuit," Sora stated in an obvious tone.

Riku pulled him down the street, "Who needs a swimsuit? You have your boxers with you, don't you?"

"Well, yeah but--"

"Then it's settled, we're going to the pool."

Sora sighed and thought, _"But I can't even swim."_

They arrived at the indoor pool and stepped inside out of the rapidly cooling outside air. Since it was nearing the evening, there were few people in the pool. Sora followed Riku into the changing area. Riku pointed to a stall, "There's the stall, if you want to change out of your leotard," he laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not, don't worry I still think you're cute," Riku said gently pinching his cheek.

Sora felt his face heat up and broke away from Riku and hurried into a stall hearing Riku's laughter behind him.

They emerged about 5 minutes later with Riku clad only in his boxers and Sora with a towel wrapped around his chest and his face beet red.

"Are you okay, Sora," Riku questioned.

"I-I'm fine. But Riku…..I uh…can't swim."

"What?"

"I can't, I'm sorry. I probably should have told you sooner."

"Its fine," Riku smiled, "I'm here, you'll be fine."

Sora nodded warily

Riku looked over at him from the corner of his eye as they neared the pool. "You know you'll have to take off that towel to get in the pool right?"

"Yeah, I know."

Riku reached for Sora's towel with a smirk on his face. "No, Riku don't," Sora cried darting out of the way. Unfortunately for him he slipped and fell over the side of the pool.

"Sora!" Riku cried reaching for him, but only managing to grab hold of his towel as the burnet boy fell into the depths of the pool. "Oh shit," was all Riku said before diving into the pool after Sora.

He swam over to where he saw Sora sinking and scooped the boy up bridal style swimming with him back to the surface. Riku broke through with a gasping breath and Sora choking up water with tears streaming down his face. Riku stroked the boy's hair murmuring comforting words as he finally stopped shaking. Riku let Sora down and he immediately clung to Riku's chest burying his face in the warm skin.

"You okay, Sora?"

"No, I'm not okay," he exploded. "I nearly drowned!"

Riku looked down at him, "But you didn't because I was there like I told you I would be."

"I don't care. I want to leave."

"Float a while with me first," Riku asked while inconspicuously leading Sora out to the middle of the pool.

"No, I've had enough water."

"Please Sora, I promise I'll hold you tight and I won't let anything happen to you."

"No, I'm leaving." But as he turned he realized he was in the middle of the pool and Riku was the only thing supporting him. He only looked over at Riku who couldn't get the smirk off his face.

"Float with me?"

"I don't like you."

Riku chuckled, cradling Sora in his arms against his chest as he lay back in the water gently floating through the big indoor pool.

"Relax Sora; we'll sink if you're all tense. I've got you."

Against Sora's better judgment he let himself slowly relax because he really didn't want to have another experience of being below the surface of water. As he relaxed he found he could feel Riku's heartbeat and the constant beat of Riku's heart, the arms wrapped around him, and the warm water lulled him into a slumber

Riku looked at Sora, "Must be tired from practice and nearly drowning," he chuckled tucking back a strand of the brunet's hair. "He looks so beautiful when he's sleeping, I hope I get to see him sleeping more often," Riku murmured as he continued to float through the water.

* * *

Riku woke up with a start to the sound of his phone ringing, he glanced around startled and not fully awake yet when he felt the warm water surrounding him. _"Oh," _he remembered, _"I'm at the pool with Sora."_ He looked down at Sora then over to his phone and noted his predicament. He saw a young girl passing by and called out to her, "Hey! Would you please answer that for me?" 

"Sure mister." She flipped open the phone with a hello and listened for a few moments. "Your mom wants to know where you are."

"Huh? Why would she be calling," Riku pondered, "What time is it?"

The girl glanced at his phone, "Almost seven-thirty."

"What," Riku exclaimed, "Crap. Tell her I'll be home in twenty minutes."

She relayed the message and hung up the phone just as Sora's phone began ringing. "Do you want me to get that one too? That's like the 5th time it's rung."

"No! That's okay, don't get that one."

She shrugged and left the building. Riku looked down at Sora and sighed. Sora's parents were probably furious and worried. And this was all Riku's fault for falling asleep. Shit. Sora was going to hate him for this. Riku gently cradled Sora in his arms and swam towards the pool steps. Once there he sat Sora down beside him and gently shook him awake.

Sora opened his eyes and looked up at Riku confused, "Where am I? What are _you _doing here?"

Riku chuckled, "That's a nice way to greet me. Remember we went swimming or should I say floating?"

"Oh yeah," Sora's eyes widened then narrowed, "And you almost let me drown."

Riku sighed, "Anyway, I'm sorry about this but it's almost seven thirty and apparently your phone has been ringing."

Sora gasped and stood up, "It's seven thirty! My parents are going to kill me!" He quickly stood up and ran over to his clothes. He hastily began shoving his clothes on as Riku walked over.

"Sora, you need to change out of your wet clothes. You'll catch a cold."

"I'll be fine. I'll be home soon."

"Let me walk you there."

"No way. That would cause even more unneeded trouble."

Riku already knew he wasn't going to win this one by Sora's frantic behavior. He picked up Sora's phone and programmed his number in. "Promise you'll call me when you make it home."

Sora glanced up and gave Riku a calculating look as he zipped up his jacket. "……Fine."

Riku leaned forward with the intent of kissing him, but Sora caught this and hastily moved away. Riku grabbed him and settled for a hug instead. After a couple of seconds Sora broke away. "Bye Riku," he called as he headed out the door. Riku waved and then proceeded to change into his clothes and head home.

"Where have you been, son," Riku's father questioned as soon as he walked through the door.

"I kinda fell asleep…..in the pool."

"How'd you fall asleep in a pool, Riku," his mom put in.

"Well, Sora was there and we were just floating in the warm water and he fell asleep, then I fell asleep. I didn't wake up until you called."

His parents stared at him for a while. "…..I guess its okay, Riku," his mother said. "But next time call us or we will set you a curfew and you will be grounded. No excuses."

Riku nodded his consent and wished his parents goodnight before heading upstairs to bed.

* * *

_"Where have you been, Sora?"_

_"I-I'm sorry. I went to the pool and lost track of time, father."_

_"That would explain why you're all wet. Do you know how much practice time you've missed? Almost two hours worth and you missed dinner."_

_Sora glanced to Cloud, who was behind their father shaking his head, before bowing his head and apologizing. "I will make it up tonight before I go to bed."_

_"See that you do." His father said before turning on his heel._

_"Were you with that boy," Cloud demanded._

_Sora looked away._

_"I told you this will only lead to trouble. Why won't you listen to me?"_

_Sora kept his eyes on the ground and didn't even bother explaining. _

Riku woke Saturday morning to find that he had a text from Sora reading "I made it home. I'm fine." Riku turned over and stretched. The weekend, that meant no ballet practice which meant no Sora. Always a bad side with the good side.

Riku's weekend passed rather uneventfully with him seeing a movie with Ollete, doing homework, and pretty much lazing around enjoying the fact that he wasn't in school. Before he went to bed Sunday night, Ollete entered his room.

"You don't have to pick me up tomorrow. We just found out that there's no practice tomorrow because the teacher's sick. Thank God."

Riku felt a smile come onto his face, "Thanks Ollete." She gave him a weird look before nodding and exiting the room. Riku picked up his phone and quickly sent a text to Sora reading "Don't tell that there's no practice. Meet me in front of the dance studio at 3:15." Riku full out laughed and fell back onto his bed when he received a reply reading "okay."

Riku had been excited all of Monday since waking up. He asked his mother's permission before he left the house to bring Sora over that afternoon and she had consented. Now all that was left was for Riku to convince Sora to come over. He wove through the crowd quickly not caring who he bumped or brushed against in his haste to arrive at the dance studio. Upon seeing Sora, he stopped to catch his breath and calm his panting. He walked up to the brunet boy flashing him a brilliant smile that caused him to step back. Riku pulled Sora into a hug and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Sora beamed up at him with a blush apparent on his face. "So……"

"So, how about we go back to my house?" Riku asked leading Sora down the street.

"Um," he felt Sora's hesitation, "I don't know about that."

"It'll be fine, nothing's going to happen," Riku promised taking both of Sora's hands and leading him backwards through the streets, a very dangerous thing to do in New York City.

"Riku……."

"……"

"Riku."

"……….." Riku gave Sora a semi-innocent smile.

Riku pulled a hesitant Sora up the steps and into his house. Sora clung a bit tighter to Riku when he realized that he was actually in Riku's house without anyone else he knew. Even Ollete would be appreciated.

"Relax, Sora. It's only us here." There went the hope of Ollete. "You want something to eat, while we watch a movie or something?"

"Uh…sure?"

Riku showed Sora to the living room where there were cases of DVDS, "Pick one you want to watch." Before leaving to the kitchen Riku murmured a "Relax" and ruffled Sora's hair.

Riku shuffled through his refrigerator in search of snacks. His eyes landed on a big red bowl with a can of whipped cream beside it and a note on top. Riku picked up the note and read it. "For you and Sora. Strawberries are fun. " He smirked picking up the can and the bowl with cut strawberries. He closed the fridge and made his way back to Sora who had selected a movie. He set the items down on the coffee table and went to put the movie in. "The Island," he questioned.

"Well, I kind of like that movie." Riku shrugged and pressed play. He sauntered back over too the couch and took a seat next to Sora pulling him closer. Riku felt him tense and ran soothing circles on his back as the movie started.

A few minutes into the movie Riku decided to eat some strawberries, he flipped the top off the whipped cream can and sprayed his strawberry before popping the small fruit into his mouth. Yum. Abruptly he felt himself hit with inspiration. He glanced down at Sora, who was absorbed in the movie, before covering another strawberry. Riku took his finger and traced along the line of Sora's mouth with a whipped cream covered finger. When Sora opened his mouth to respond, Riku popped the strawberry in, laughing as pink spread rapidly across Sora's cheeks. Sora tried to return to the movie, but found he was too distracted by what Riku had done. He was starting to feel a bit funny in his tummy and wondered if he should go home. Sora didn't get much of a chance to dwell on these thoughts before Riku had presented another strawberry to him. He opened his mouth to accept it, when instead Riku slipped the sweet fruit inside his own mouth and claimed Sora's mouth with his own. Sora began to panic before he felt Riku's hands massaging his lower back in a rhythmic motion. Riku pushed the strawberry inside Sora's mouth letting his tongue follow. Riku's tongue began exploring Sora's mouth with gentle strokes pushing the fruit around. As Sora gently wove his finger into Riku's soft silvery strands, he couldn't help but think what a nice first kiss this was. Riku continued kissing Sora passionately as he pushed him backwards onto the couch earning soft moans from Sora. The two boys were so caught up in each other they didn't notice when the strawberries fell over or when they smashed the whipped cream can causing cream to coat their faces. Nor did they notice the flashes of light and giggles. When Riku finally pulled away, his face dripping with cream like Sora's, he smiled and licked up a strawberry piece from Sora's neck sucking gently there as Sora shuddered beneath him. "Strawberries taste so much better when you share them," Riku muttered against the hot skin of Sora's neck.

* * *

The next few weeks were some of the happiest days in Sora's life. Whenever he could he spent time with Riku He knew Cloud had figured it out by now, but Sora just couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He loved spending time with Riku and that's all that mattered to him. 

"Ooooh, ice cream! I love this stuff!" Sora exclaimed taking Riku's ice cream cone from him

Riku looked at Sora from the corner of his eye, "You're so lucky I like you," he said as Sora ate his ice cream.

"Of course. I like you too," Sora replied with a radiant grin.

"Which is also why I'll do this," Riku said before tackling Sora to the ground and tickling him while covering him in kisses.

"He-he-hey! St-Stop it Riku!" Sora laughed futilely trying to push Riku off.

"Nah, it's payback for stealing my ice cream." Said ice cream lay abandoned on the ground completely forgotten.

* * *

Riku walked hand in hand with Sora through Coney Island buying him all the sweets he wanted. He smiled fondly down at Sora, watching the brunet as he tried one handed to get the cotton candy off his face. 

"Sora, you need to put the cotton candy in your hand down before you'll get anything done."

"No way! Then it'll get dirty."

"…..You could just let me hold it."

"Oh yeah," he said eyes brightening, "Hold this." Riku accepted the sugary treat with a sigh.

Sora leaned up and kissed him. "I love you," he smiled.

"Just for holding the cotton candy," Riku questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I already loved you. I just wanted to get cotton candy on you too," Sora laughed.

Riku rolled his eyes then took a piece of cotton candy and stuck it in Sora's mouth, "Just be quiet."

Sora snuggled into Riku's arm, "Okay, but only if you'll kiss me," he replied with an innocent look.

* * *

Riku gazed at Sora, who was near him on the couch absorbed in the movie, and smiled. He reached over and pulled the younger boy into his lap. He pressed his lips to Sora's neck and gently began sucking, he then bit down a little, "Mine," Riku whispered into the warm flesh of Sora's neck. 

"Yours..." Sora gasped out.

* * *

_Sora stepped into his house and hung up his jacket. He walked into the dining room. _

_"You're almost late," his father said. _

_"Yes, I know. I'm sorry," Sora replied as he went to take his seat._

_All of a sudden there was absolute silence. Sora glanced up to find all eyes on him._

_"Um?"_

_"What the hell happened to your neck?" His father demanded._

_"What do you mean?" He glanced to his mother who was staring at him in shock. His hands moved to touch his neck and he felt no difference except for two tender patches of skin._

_He crossed to a mirror and stared at his reflection in shock. "Mine. Yours." The memory came back to him. Riku had been marking him and Sora hadn't even realized it._

_"Sora, where did those come from?" His mother questioned._

_Sora just shook his head, too embarrassed to look up from the floor._

_"Take your seat," his father instructed._

_He did as he was told._

_"Since you don't seem to be able to control your hormones, it seems that someone will need to be there to control them for you. Meaning, now Cloud will accompany you everywhere. Since we obviously can't trust you to be on your own anymore considering the evidence on your neck." _

_Sora didn't even bother to object, he knew it was useless. He glanced over to Cloud who had an ambivalent look in his eyes before staring back at the table. "Yes, father." _

Riku was sitting in his usual spot watching for Sora to enter the dance room. He was surprised to see Sora walkin with Cloud's hand firmly on his arm. Riku looked towards Sora, but the boy's eyes were cast downward. Cloud's gaze met his instead and he gave him a glare and a sharp shake of his head. Riku sat back stunned, what had happened? Sora didn't even acknowledge his presence throughout the practice and was quickly hurried from the building by Cloud afterwards. What the hell?

The next few days continued in the same pattern, with Riku getting more and more frustrated. By Friday he couldn't take it anymore and desperately tried to make eye contact with Sora. When he finally managed through the mirror, Sora tilted his head towards Cloud. Riku held up ten fingers and then tilted his head towards the bathroom. Sora blinked to show he understood and Riku quietly left the building.

Ten minutes later, Riku was impatiently waiting beside the bathroom door when Sora came in. Riku immediately captured his lips in a kiss, and sunk down to the floor with Sora in his arms. He pulled away and laid his head on the curve of Sora's neck. "What happened?"

"They saw the marks on my neck," Sora stated without accusation.

"So?"

"They think I can't control my hormones and now Cloud has to accompany me everywhere, not that I'll be going anywhere besides dance now."

Riku muttered into Sora's neck, "So unfair," he replied licking his neck.

"I know. I've been missing you too," Sora said wrapping him arms tighter around Riku. "Hey, wait. Stop that, I can't have another mark, Riku. I'll get into more trouble."

Riku sighed remorsefully and stopped, placing a kiss on the tip of Sora's nose instead. He adjusted his position until his was sitting down with Sora cradled in his lap, "So what are we gonna do?" He questioned holding Sora tight.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're going to let go of my little brother right now."

"Cloud," Sora gasped in shock.

"Get up, Sora. We're leaving," Cloud said without emotion.

"No way," Riku yelled tightening his grip around Sora and turning around so he was between Sora and Cloud. "You can't take him away."

"Sora, get up."

"I, um…."

"Sora, we don't have time for this."

"Riku, I….have to go."

Riku stared at him for a minute then sighed, "If you really have too. I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah," Sora smiled.

Riku pressed his lips to Sora's plush pink ones and swiped his tongue over Sora's bottom lip once before pulling back and kissing his forehead.

Sora blushed and was immediately pulled up by Cloud who dragged him out the door. He gave a small wave to Riku before he disappeared from Riku's line of vision.

* * *

_"Leaving? What do you mean, leaving?"_

_"We're leaving, Sora. You don't really have a choice."_

_"But I have a life here."_

_"You had dancing here. Now that time is over. I suggest you get the things you need the most ready to leave."_

_Sora didn't even bother leaving the room; he just stood there and burst into tears much to his parent's chagrin. The thing he needed most was Riku and he couldn't bring him. _

That Monday after an unfortunately Sora-less weekend, Riku headed up to the dance studio and took his usual seat. He waited and waited and waited some more until the class was finally over. He stood up disappointed, Sora wasn't here and he had no way to get in touch with him

"Riku?"

Riku turned to look at the dance instructor with an arched eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Well, there really is no reason for you to come here anymore. Sora has been withdrawn from classes and in fact the family has moved."

"Are you serious? Is this some kind of sick joke? Are you telling me he just up and left without a word," Riku demanded.

"I'm only relaying what I know. Sora was only here for some extra classes, apparently now that he has done well enough, they've moved on. He's been removed from school and they've left the city. Before you ask, I don't know where they've gone."

Riku stood there shaking with his fists clenched in anger. He gritted out a "thank you" and turned into the street. He barely noticed the cacophony of people rushing by him as he made his way home. He knew the dance instructor was wrong, she just had to be. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sora again, but as the last few time, he got a voicemail recording stating not to call the number anymore. He gritted his teeth in anger and hurried home.

He logged online and began searching for Sora's residence online. He located Sora's family and was shocked to find out how rich they were. That was probably why Sora had never invited him over, rich parents were such asses. He printed off the directions and left the house, he would not give up.

30 minutes later, Riku stood in front of a large mansion on the outskirts of New York City. He reached forward and pushed the intercom. When he received no answer, he pressed the button one more time impatiently.

"Young man, what are you doing," a passerby questioned.

"What does it look like," he replied irritably, "I'm trying to get an answer."

The woman looked slightly offended but replied, "I'm afraid you won't get one. That family moved Saturday morning. Just packed up some things and left. Their youngest son was in tears when I saw him. I felt bad for him, such a sweet boy."

Riku felt his stomach drop, "So it's really true" he whispered, "Sora's gone."

"I'm afraid so young man. Gone and I have no clue when or if they're coming back."

Riku stood there in shock, the realization finally sinking in. He had lost Sora, the boy, the dancer, that he had loved and he was gone just like that.

5 months later….

"Riku! Enough with this damn sulking," Roxas yelled. "It's so fucking depressing."

Riku wearily glanced up at his blonde friend who was currently pink and yelling at him. He may have been pink from anger, but Riku was betting it was because Axel's hand was up his shirt.

"Seriously Riku, 5 months! You've gotta start moving on."

Riku glared at Roxas, "So what if it's been 5 months? You expect me to just pick up and move on with my life? I don't think so. How would you feel if Axel suddenly disappeared without a trace and you never heard from him again? I don't think you'd be telling me that now."

"Whoa, man. Don't bring me into this," Axel said.

Riku let out a breath through his nose, "Look guys, I'm sorry you're upset. But there's nothing I can do about it. Sora's gone and I'm not moving on anytime soon." Riku laid his head back upon his arms and closed his eyes.

Roxas sighed, "At least come to the café with us this afternoon and over to my house, Riku, it wouldn't hurt. Let's go, Axel," Roxas said removing his boyfriend's hand from beneath his shirt.

Riku shook his head to himself and let a few tears escape. He felt pathetic, this was so unlike himself. He was strong and confident, not a boy reduced to tears. But the only thing Riku wanted was Sora in his arms again and he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

"Riku," his mom knocked on his door, "Please go out with your friends. They're waiting down here and you hardly ever leave the house now." 

Riku didn't reply, just continued staring at the picture of him and Sora with the strawberries that day. Sora had an identical one and Riku wondered if he had taken it with him.

"Riku, honey! Come on," his mother continued her incessant knocking.

Riku slowly slid off his bed and onto the floor. He felt like crap as usual, but if it would get his mom off his case for just a little while, he supposed he would go to the café. He stood and brushed at his slightly wrinkled clothes, grabbed a pack and stuffed a few clothes and things in before opening his door and heading down the steps.

"You look like crap, Riku," Axel commented. "Even worse than when we saw you earlier."

Roxas glared at him, "No, you don't. You look fine. Let's just go."

Riku shrugged and followed them out the door waving goodbye to his mother.

Riku ordered a vanilla latteand sat down around the table with Axel, Roxas, Namine, and Hayner. He stared at his group of friends and they stared back at him.

"So," Namine said breaking the silence, "Join any clubs lately," she forced out.

"Yeah," Riku deadpanned, "Many. The sulky club, the lonely club, the heartbroken club, care to hear more?" His statement was met with silence.

"Jeez, this is so awkward," Hayner interjected. "We should have gone to do something. Not anything where we have to look at each other and force conversation."

Riku calmly sipped his drink, wallowing in his misery. This would be so much easier if Sora was here for him to hold.

"….dancer."

"….boy…"

Riku's head snapped up when he heard those words. He knew internally he was listening for any sign of Sora and that it was useless, but he just couldn't help himself. He leaned closer to the girls two tables away and concentrated.

"Beautiful boy."

"Beautiful dancer too."

Riku grit his teeth, he could hear hardly anything from here. "I'm going to get another latte," he told his friends and ran off. He stood in line, quietly listening in on the girl's conversation.

"No one even knew he was a boy until they saw him after a show one day."

"I bet everyone was shocked."

"They were! Everyone thought someone that graceful had to be a girl."

"He has the most beautiful blue eyes though." Sora

"I wanted to go see his play, but all the tickets were sold out and the last showing was 2 days ago."

"Oh no. That sucks. But aren't they performing it again at their next stop."

"No," the girl sighed, "The next stop is a completely different play. They won't do this one again for a couple of months.

This could be it. Without a second thought, Riku hurried to the girl's table. "The next play what's it called?"

"Huh?"

"The next play with the boy! What's it called?!" Riku near yelled causing heads to turn their way.

"Marigolds," the girl stuttered out.

Riku went to a computer and logged on as fast as he could. He pulled up a search engine and entered "Marigold." "Marigold, Marigold, Marigold," he muttered as he searched through the listings. "Found it." He clicked upon the link for the play Marigold reading the contents of the webpage. It was the next play the ballet group was performing in California. The tickets were already sold out for every showing. Riku clicked upon a picture of the crew. His eyes widened as they landed on a picture of a blue eyed teen. "Sora," he murmured. "I finally found you."

Riku took out his emergency credit card and bought a round trip ticket to Florida. His left an urgent voicemail on his home phone explaining everything to his parents. He grabbed his pack, rushed out door, and flagged down a taxi, getting in without heeding his friend's calls.

* * *

_Sora walked into his dressing room tired from his performance. He crossed over to his couch and took the matching picture of him and Riku and held it to his chest while letting the tears fall. "I miss you so much, Riku," he whispered. _

2 hours later, Riku was situated in a third class seat on his way to California. He felt sick and excited at the same time. He was finally going to see Sora again after 5 months, he couldn't believe it. It felt almost too good to be true, but he would not give up. He needed Sora back, no matter what it took.

6 hours later, after a nap and a movie, the plane landed. Riku hurried off the plane and into the airport terminal. He glanced at his watch, "Shit," he muttered. "The show starts in an hour and I still have to make it there."

Riku took a cab to the nearest bus station and from there, he settled onto a bus for the hour long drive to the city. He leaned his head back against the seat and tried to relax, but could only manage to clench and unclench his fists. He felt a vibration in his pocket and looked at his phone screen to see his mother's name and picture flashing across the screen. Riku sighed and pressed talk, "Hello?"

"You've been missing for almost 9 hours with your phone off. Riku, tell me you're not in Florida."

"……."

"Riku?"

"…….."

"You're in Florida," his mother stated, "How could you just run off like that? You couldn't have at least stayed and waited for us?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. My only plan was to get here as soon as possible."

"You are in so much trouble when, you get home. You can't even begin to comprehend how much trouble you're in. Call me in a day, which according to this credit card statement is when your round trip returns."

"I will."

"Goodbye," was his mother's last word before she hung up with a click.

Riku leaned back, "That could have gone much worse," he thought.

Riku stepped off the bus stretching his arms and legs before waving down a taxi. He climbed in and told the owner the name of the building. When the taxi arrived at his destination and he quickly paid and got out. He glanced at his phone, the show started almost two hours ago and he wasn't going to wait until it ended. It was now or never. Riku slid up towards the wall leaning against the wall trying to remain inconspicuous. When he reached the doors, he yanked them open tackled the first guard to the ground and took off into the theatre before the other guards could comprehend what had happened. He slowed to a walk as he continued down the aisle towards the stage; his eyes locked on Sora.

* * *

_"Sora," someone hissed, "That's your cue."_

_Sora took a deep shuddering breath and prepared for his 5th entrance that night. He gracefully danced onto the stage trying to put up a brave front. His heart ached so much right now. He caught sight of the person he would have to kiss tonight and he couldn't do it. It would feel too much like a betrayal to Riku, the boy who held his heart. Sora stumbled and fell to his knees, not bothering to try and continue the play. He could only sit there and cry, so many months, so much dancing, and so many plays. He couldn't do it anymore._

_He glanced up and he was shocked to see……Riku? Walking towards the stage. He shook his head, he had to be dreaming or hallucinating. But the silver haired boy climbed onto the stage and gathered Sora into his arms kissing his forehead as he cried. When Riku's arms locked around him and he smelled Riku's scent, he knew he wasn't dreaming. Riku had come. He grabbed onto Riku's shirt and buried his face in it. _

_"Don't leave me," Sora sobbed clutching Riku tighter._

_Riku tilted Sora's face up and placed a kiss on his lips, "I won't."_

_Sora sniffled, "Do you promise?"_

_"I promise," Riku said tightening his arms around Sora, "I won't let you go again. _

* * *

:D I hoped you liked it, I'm surprised I finally finished it. Please review. P.S.Feel free to check out my other story too. 


End file.
